


Proper nursery decoration

by Erianne



Series: Brother Mine [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Babylock, Brotherly Love, Fluff, Gen, Holmes Brothers, Kidlock, Protective Mycroft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 22:18:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2000037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erianne/pseuds/Erianne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft is the big brother so clearly he knows best what it is suitable for his little brother Sherlock. Fluffy kittens? Talking trains? What are Mummy and Daddy thinking! Thank goodness that he is in charge of Sherlock's nursery decoration, toys and books...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proper nursery decoration

**Author's Note:**

> This piece is not betaed and of course nothing belongs to me. English is not my first language. Sorry if there are mistakes!  
> Sherlock Holmes belongs to Arthur Conan Doyle and BBC.
> 
> This is part of a series that will portray different moments in the Holmes Brothers childhood and plays with the idea of what would have happened if John Watson and Gregory Lestrade would have appeared sooner.

Mycroft was very insistent with his parents about the decoration of Sherlock’s nursery. He was the big brother so he knew best. His parents had been very accommodating thinking that it was very cute and adorable how Mycroft took care of his little brother.

The first thing Mycroft did was to change the big poster in front of the crib with fluffy kittens with a poster of the periodic table. That was something much more useful and educative and Sherlock liked the colors.

After that, he helped with the decision on the stuffed animals his brother would have. Bears and bunnies were ok but what those animals could teach his brother? Mycroft was not sure until he saw a very cute bee plushie. Bees were industrious and had a complex society. That was a very informative animal that could be useful for his brother’s education. Moreover, Sherlock liked yellow. Mycroft had tested that showing his brother different colors in his notebook and seeing his reaction. Yellow and purple were his favorites so far. Sherlock had liked his bee a lot. Even being so small he would get very excited when his bee appeared and happy sounds and gurgles would follow the placement of the toy in his cot.

Mycroft liked to spend part of his free time with Sherlock. When he came back from school he would get his books and do his homework in the nursery while he explained what he was doing to his little brother in the hope that the information went to his brain. Mummy said that babies and children brains were like sponges so he thought it was a good thing if he could fill his brother’s brain with useful things that could give him advantage over his peers. Sherlock liked the attention of his brother a lot. He always smiled and got excited when Mycroft appeared and proceed to run a commentary about everything he said. 

Over the next months Mycroft would read his brother different books that he thought would be perfect for his brother’s development. He had looked through the variety of children’s books his parents had filled the bookcase in his brother’s room and he had found them very lacking. How a book about a train that talked could be useful to his little brother? Trains did not talk, and when his brother realized that, it could be a heartbreaking experience. Mycroft had experienced a clear disappointment at three years old when he discovered that sheeps could not communicate so he could save his little brother that feeling. 

For that reason Mycroft begun to read Sherlock useful and practical things like Politics by Aristotle, The Social Contract by Jean-Jacques Rousseau and Utopia by Thomas More. He was very fascinated by these works and found them useful for his future formation and future job. Mycroft had decided that he would become the English government and his little brother would be part of that plan. Mycroft imagined that the two of them would be an unstoppable team. But Sherlock did not seem to like the readings of these books. Although he was happy to hear his big brother’s voice and get his attention, his facial expression was one of pure boredom. Mycroft was feeling a bit frustrated. He was reading now The Prince by Machiavelli and Sherlock did not seem to enjoy the book as much as him.

At that precise moment their father came in, observed the situation and laugh a little at the expression on the faces of his two sons.

-Mycroft, dear, don’t you think that this book is a little advanced for Sherlock?

Mycroft held the book against his chest.

-But I like it Dad! It is a classic!

His father just laughed and picked him up sitting with him in the comfy chair near the crib.

-I know My, but maybe Sherlock is a bit small to appreciate fully these books you are reading to him. Maybe we should begin with other classics, what do you think?

Mycroft looked suspiciously at his father.

-What kind of classics? Talking trains are not classics.

His father looked at the bookcase and picked up a book with a colorful drawing on the cover of a pirate ship.

-Treasure Island! What do you think My? It is a classic and it is adventure. I think that Sherlock could like it.

Mycroft considered the book. It was a literature classic, he could not deny that, and he liked it too. Maybe a bit of adventure would be nice.

-Ok, I approve it.

His father kissed him and held him a bit closer while he opened the book.

-I am glad you approve. So, I will read it to you both. Let’s begin…

Sherlock eyes become interested the moment the pirate story begun to be told and was engaged the whole time. It was clear that Sherlock’s tastes run more to the adventure than politics. From that moment on Treasure Island became Sherlock’s favorite book and Mycroft resigned himself to read it to him again and again. After all he was the best big brother in the world.


End file.
